galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrax
Thrax appeared in 2007 TV series called Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Thrax was the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and the main antagonist of the special two-part team up episode "Once a Ranger". Thrax is the primary antagonist of Power Rangers HyperForce, as the public leader of The Alliance. The Sentinel Knight imprisoned Thrax into a space dumpster on the Moon (which may have happened between In Space''and ''Operation Overdrive, or at least prior to the finale of the former). But one day Thrax was strong enough to break the dumpster and free himself. He is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He inherited his father's staff, (but it is unknown how he got his father's staff as it was supposed to be destroyed during "Countdown to Destruction" when his father and mother turned good) most of his physical appearance and similar powers. He was also after the Corona Aurora, he was imprisoned by the Sentinel Knight in a space dumpster on the moon just like his mother. As the Knight grew weaker, he grew stronger and escaped from the dumpster. Thrax was angry at his parents for becoming good and wanted to restore their evil legacy. It is unknown when Thrax was born, though it is possible that he was conceived during the events of Zeo and was born during Turbo, explaining Rita and Zedd's absence from that season. Alternate theories have Thrax being born from an illicit affair between Rita and Zedd over ten thousand years ago, prior to Rita's imprisonment. Conjecture has Thrax aging quickly, perhaps due to a genetic quirk of his lineage in order to accommodate his being an adult during Operation Overdrive. It is likewise unclear when Thrax was sealed, given that he was done so by an embodied Sentinel Knight, who was only active in such a form thousands of years ago, but was likely only born within a decade of the episode. That Thrax was either not involved in the events of "Countdown to Destruction" or had already been sealed by the time Zordon's wave was released seems logical. He recruits the other villains such as Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo, to defeat the Overdrive Rangers. Though each faction was reluctant at first, they joined together and managed to easily overpower all six Overdrive Rangers, after words they sever the Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid, to keep the Rangers busise, he creates a dragon-like vulture monster called Vulturus. When the Sentinel Knight restored the power of five veteran Rangers and made them a team, Thrax sought a mystical sword called Excelsior to destroy the knight. However, because of his evil nature, Thrax was unable to claim the sword. He left in a rampage and proved to be a strong fighter overcoming the Defender Vest. In his final hour, he led the four factions into battle with the veteran and Overdrive Rangers. He battled Adam and nearly defeated him. However, he was ultimately destroyed by the reborn Sentinel Knight using the Power Kick Attack. The other villains retreated and broke their alliance to continue their rivalry. It seems Thrax inherited most of his appearance from his father, due to his physical appearance and his Z-Staff. Also, his powers seem to be similar to those of his father. His mother's appearance isn't apparent, except that he has a part humanoid face (similar to Grimlord from VR Troopers), and torn cloth-like orange ornaments wrapped around his horns. One prominent similarity to his mother is that he too was imprisoned in a space dumpster. His jawbone also resembles that of his uncle, Rito Revolto and has a skeletal spinal column, a combination resembling his father and uncle. Unlike those his father, mother or uncle wear, Thrax possesses shoulder pads and chest armor similar to Zeltrax from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Powers and Abilities Being the son of Rita and Lord Zedd, Thrax is one of the strongest villains in Operation Overdrive (along side Flurious when he has the Corona Arora), and quite possible one of the strongest and most powerful villain in the entire Power Ranger franchise, being the son of two powerful antagonist of their own season, Thrax posses far more strength and firepower then Flurious in his original form, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix and all four of the Fearcats combined. * '''Strength: '''Thrax posses a far greater strength then any villains in Operation Overdrive, being able to take on the Black Ranger and nearly best him. * '''Monster Creation: '''Much like Rita and Zedd, Thrax is able to create a monster, such as Vulturus. * '''Teleportation: '''Thrax can teleport to any location at will. * '''Power Punch: '''Thrax can charge up energy on his hand and preform a powered up punch, one hit is strong enough to take out the Black Ranger out of his Defender Vest. Arsenals * '''Z Staff: '''Being the son of Lord Zedd, Thrax possesses a double bladed staff that bears a resemblance to Lord Zedd's staff which can aid him in combat. ** '''Lightning Beam: '''Thrax can fire powerful white, black and light blue colored lighting beams from his staff, and one blast is strong enough to send the Red Ranger flying. ** '''Earth Implosion: '''By combining his staff's power with all six of the antagonists, he can create an implosion in the Earth This is strong enough to destroy the Rangers' Morphing Grid. * '''Communication Device: '''Thrax can teleport a red and white beetle shell-like communication device to an ally, and can even suck them up into the device like a vacuum cleaner. See Also * Dahl Tribe Prince Kai * Akomaru * Time Demon God Chronos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Glen Levy Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe